Coming Together
by greyeyedgal14
Summary: THIRD PART IN THE SEQUAL! READ FIRST TWO FIRST! Hermione and Draco are finally getting married. What will they have to go through to reach their wedding day? And what will happen afterwards? Read to find out! complete
1. Chapter 1

_Well here's the third installment in the series! I know the last story in the series was dull but never fear! This one will hopefully be more exciting! Well continue R/R!_

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Ms. Jennessica Sanders_

_0000_

It seemed that news of the Granger/Malfoy engagement spread around so fast that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger barely had time to tell Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley and Blaise Zabini before it hit the papers. Owls began coming by the dozens to the Malfoy Manor from people hoping to receive invitations to the wedding. By this time Draco and Hermione had returned to the manor along with Draco's half sister, Jennessica Sanders. Today was the day that the couple was going to inform Hermione's parents about the engagement. The loving parents of the soon to be bride were to arrive at the manor within the hour.

"Well don't we look lovely?" Draco said, coming out of the bathroom in black dress pants and socks. His white button-up t-shirt was left unbuttoned and his green and black striped tie was left undone. Draco smiled as he looked her over. She was wearing a lavender, off shoulder dress that reached just below her knees; these were her parents after all. Her long curly brown hair was up in a messy, yet elegant, bun and she had light makeup on. Hermione smiled at him while looking in the closet mirror and putting in her dangling silver earrings. Draco came up behind her after buttoning up his shirt and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I just want to look nice for tonight." Hermione turned around in Draco's arms and kissed him lightly. She reached up and tied his tie for him. She then smiled at him and walked into the bathroom. Draco smiled as he watched her retreating back, and arse. The two still slept in separate rooms, but they tended to do everything else in the same room. Hermione wanted to save herself for their wedding night and Draco fully understood, even if he wasn't exactly a virgin himself. He actually really liked that about her and thought that he should have done that as well.

Draco had just finished putting on his dress shoes when a house elf came to tell him that Hermione's parents had arrived. Draco smiled and dismissed the paid elf. Draco then knocked on the bathroom door. Hermione came out and after Draco told her her parents had arrived the two exited the bedroom and made their way downstairs. Jennessica had kindly agreed to ask a friend if she could stay over so that the couple and Hermione's parents could be alone. Upon entering the entrance hall the couple found Mr. and Mrs. Granger looking around at the paintings and other artifacts that decorated the hall. The couple approached them and greeted them kindly.

"Mrs. Granger you look absolutely stunning this evening." Draco said while lightly kissing her hand. Mrs. Cathy Granger blushed lightly and thanked him. The two men shook hands and then Draco led them to the dining room where dinner was to be served. Once everyone was seated, Draco allowing Hermione's father to sit at the head of the long table fit for ten people, salads were placed in front of them by house elves. Light conversation was had all through dinner and desert and when everyone was all filled up Hermione spoke up.

"Well, mum, dad, there's a reason Draco and I asked you to come here this evening." Hermione said cautiously. "You see, Draco and I are engaged."

Silence followed and as Hermione looked at the three other people sitting at the table she saw they were all smiling. Finally after a minute or so Draco burst out laughing soon followed by both Hermione's parents. "Now what's so funny?" Hermione asked getting aggravated.

"Oh Hermione, dear, we already know." Cathy told her.

"You didn't actually think I'd propose to you without your loving parents' consent did you?" Draco asked with a smile. Hermione hit him aside the head and he glared at her playfully.

"You're so mean! But so romantic." Hermione said with a smile. She kissed him lightly and then turned back to her parents. "So you've known all along?"

"Yes. Draco here came to us during Christmas holidays and asked for our permission to ask you to be his bride. Let me tell you his appearance almost made me say no but then he explained everything and I said yes." Mr. Granger said happily. "His appearance still puts me on edge though… really, black _and _red tips spikes? And with such fair hair! It's just scary."

Draco just laughed and sat back. He was enjoying this immensely.

"Your father's right on that one. He gave me a right fright with how tall he is as well! Just the fact that he was towering over me scared the living day lights out of me! How tall did you say you are?" Cathy said.

"Seven foot two, ma'am, and I know my appearance is rather shocking but you must remember what I said before. I have a mixture of vampire and veela in me causing this to be so." Draco replied politely. "Now shall we make our way to the sitting room?" The other three nodded and they went to the sitting room. Once there they sat down on two white sofas and talked until 9:00. After Hermione's parents left the couple sighed and made their way to bed.

"Good night, love." Draco said softly, kissing Hermione lightly on the lips.

"I love you" Hermione replied.

"And I you…"

0000

_I know, I know short first chap, but never fear! My chaps, as you know, are usually longer! So what do you think? PLEASE don't be afraid to give me some ideas for this story! LUV YA!_

_greyeyedgal14_


	2. AN

_Ok I know yall will now hate me but I've decided to put this story on hold because I've been working on this series for a while now and I kinda have writer's block for this story. I have come up with a new story however that I plan to post soon. I thought, as you all are my lovely readers, that I'd give you an idea of what it's about and all that good stuff so here's some info!_

_Ok so here's the deal. I happen to like those few stories that have like Draco, Harry, Ron, Blaise and Hermione all bisexual, I don't know I just think it's hot so this story is based on it._

_Relationships: _

_**DM/HG, DM/BZ, DM/HP, DM/RW, DM/LB, DM/PP**_

_**HG/BZ, HG/HP, HG/RW, HG/LB, HG/PP**_

_**BZ/HP, BZ/RW, BZ/LB, BZ/PP**_

_**HP/RW, HP/LB, HP/PP**_

_**RW/LB, RW/PP**_

_**LB/PP**_

_Summary:_

_**One thing she would never tell anyone came out the night she discovered The Rose… Warning Fem & Male slash**_

_Notes:_

_**Mainly DM/HG/BZ**_

_**HG & BZ are head boy/girl**_

_**Put under DM/BZ, DM/HG, HG/BZ**_

_**Starts off HG normal book wormy conservative girl, after discovering The Rose more stylish & sluttish **_

_So what do you think? I know there's like a million relationships but if you read the story you'll understand why!_


	3. Chapter 2

_I'm back! Sorry it's been so long. I've been trying to write that other story out and I have a lot of school work to do. Finals just finished after all! Anyways I hope you like this chapter! Also the wedding will come pretty fast in this story. I've decided that I won't make this four stories after all. Instead it'll just be a trilogy._

_0000_

"Come on Ginny. I've tried on nearly the entire store already!" Hermione exclaimed in an exasperated voice. She and Ginny were out looking for wedding dresses and as it would seem Ginny was determined to drive Hermione absolutely crazy.

"I just want you to have the perfect dress Hermione!" Ginny replied. She sighed and finally said. "How about you just get a custom made dress?"

Hermione sighed and nodded. The two girls went up to the counter and requested some help. A lady in her mid-thirties came over a smiled at the two.

"So who's the lucky gal who's getting married?" She asked in an American accent. Ginny pointed towards Hermione and almost automatically the lady began measuring her. "So let me guess. You want a custom made dress? Yes, yes I think I know what the perfect thing for you would be. White, floor length, not big and puffy, v-neck, spaghetti straps, form-fitting, diamond studs, long veil. Yes, yes, yes perfect." In a matter of seconds Hermione was dressed in a beautiful gown. At one look in the mirror Hermione knew that this was perfect. She smiled and nodded at the lady. With a flick of her wand Hermione was dressed in her normal cloths, a black t-shirt and light blue jeans, and the dress was neatly folded on the counter. "Yes that'll be 150 galleons. I do hope whoever your fiancé is is pretty damn rich." Hermione just smiled and paid for the dress. Draco had specifically told her not to care about the price and to just buy whatever she wanted.

For the next three hours the two women shopped for accessories, shoes and bride's maids' dresses. By the time the two returned to Malfoy Manor they were exhausted and were carrying almost ten shopping bags. After depositing the bags in Hermione's bedroom Ginny left and Hermione went in search of Draco.

Hermione found him in the library reading by firelight after about ten minutes of searching. Hermione smiled and watched as the fire highlighted his features making him look like an angel, an angel from hell that is. Slowly Hermione approached him. When finally he noticed her Draco sat up so as to make room for her to sit down with him.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" Draco asked quietly. There was after all no reason to speak loudly as the house was nearly silent.

"Yes I did, Draco. How was your day?" Hermione replied just as softly.

"Boring as you weren't around." Draco said turning his charm on. "Are you gonna make it up to me?"

Hermione giggle softly and kissed him softly at first but then more passionately. Draco pushed her down so that she was lying on her back and separated from her. He looked her up and down and when he finally looked back at her face Hermione found lust in his eyes. "You have no idea just how beautiful you are, Hermione. You really don't." Draco said huskily. "What ever did I do to deserve such beauty, such perfection?"

Hermione blushed, but smiled. "I'm not perfect, Draco. You're closer to perfect than I am."

"Ah but my dear at least you're pure at heart and soul. I am tainted."

"You're not tainted, Draco. Your father was a bastard and just raised you wrong, but you're not tainted."

"Ah but I am. I'm the one who was idiotic enough to lose my virginity before marriage. At least you've got that."

Hermione laughed at this statement and looked him straight in the eyes. "Ok so maybe you're slightly tainted but oh well. You were stupid and at least you're considerate to what I want." Hermione then kissed him and made him sit up so that she could as well.

"How about we go to bed? I'm rather tired from reading all day." Draco said calmly.

"Yes I do agree. Ginny had me trying on everything and anything before we finally decided to get a dress specially made. I'm wiped to say the least." And so the couple left to go to their respective bedrooms for a good night's sleep.

0000

_ONE MONTH LATER_

"Oh Hermione you look beautiful!" Cathy Granger exclaimed with tears in her eyes. It was the day of the wedding and everyone was on edge trying to get ready. The wedding was in ten minutes and everybody needed to start getting situated and ready. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror one more time, admiring the dress. Most of the dress was like the designer had said it would be. It was white, had a loose skirt and had diamond studs that lined the bottom of the dress. The difference was that instead of a V-neck the dress was off shoulder and had a corset like top. The dress was just too beautiful to resist. Hermione looked over at her bride's maids and smiled. Their dresses were light blue and stopped just above the knees wear it diagonals down some with diamond strands hanging down. The dresses had a V-neck, were tight around the chest and had a loose skirt. Hermione sighed and got in place behind all the bride's maids. Slowly the music started and the bride's maids and groom's men (all of which were dressed in black pants, jackets, silk dress shirts and bowties.) walked down the aisle. Then the music changed and Hermione, on the arm of her father, walked slowly down the aisle. The aisle was gorgeous. It had long white satin covering it and white chairs on either side. White rose petals were scattered on the aisle and at the end of the aisle stood a white arch that had red roses with white stems wrapped around it. It was under the arch that Draco stood in his black pants and jacket. His white silk dress shirt and white bowtie was the honorary thing to go with her attire. When they reached the end of the aisle Hermione's father gave her a light kiss on the forehead and then Hermione stood in front of Draco.

As she stood there Hermione didn't hear a word that was said until it was time for Draco to say his vows. The vows were hand written by the two so as to add the sense of specialty. Hermione listened intently as he spoke.

"Hermione over the years I've known you I've had many different feelings towards you. I've hated you, disliked you, had neutral feelings towards you, been jealous of you, liked you and now I love you. Without you I probably never would've learned to love. You've taught me well. You gave me strength. I'll not forget you, of course with these vows I am promising to love and care for you for the rest of my life. I'll never forget you because I plan to be by your side from sickness and health til death do us part. I love you so much which is why these are my vows."

At the end of his vows a soft sigh could be heard from some of the romantics in the crowd. Now it was Hermione's turn to say her vows.

"Well first off I'll say that you're probably the only person who could get away with what you began your vows with. As for my vows, this is what I have to say: after years of mixed feelings I am so glad that I've come to love you. You've helped me deal with secrets that have been kept from me all my life and though these secrets have been shocking you've stuck with me. Draco, you're all I've ever dreamed of and I plan to stick with you through sickness and health no matter what. I want you to be the father of my children and be their role model. I love you my Dragon Warrior."

Many women now had tears in their eyes and even some men had to fight back tears. The priest smiled and announced that they were husband and wife and that Draco could kiss Hermione and he did so, very passionately at that.


	4. Chapter 3

_Ok here's the deal. I'm probably not going to post as often in this story as I do in my other story, _'The Rose', _because I'm really not into this trilogy any more. I'm only still working on it because I have people who want me to and I'd feel like I'm letting down my loyal reviewers if I just stopped writing this all together and deleted it. So please don't be mad at me if it takes me a while to post chapters. I'm trying my best but I really am just not into this one any more._

_I'd like to thank one reviewer (you know who you are) who gave me some ideas to continue this story. THANKS SO MUCH I LOVE YOU! Lol _

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot…_

_0000_

"Mom, dad may I talk to you?" Hermione asked her mother and father during the reception. She and Draco sat down across from her parents and her parents looked at them curiously.

"What is it dear?" Cathy Granger asked.

"I'd like to know why you didn't trust me enough to tell me that I'm a Johnson. It would have been nice to know that I didn't have to endure being called nasty names all the time and it would have been nice to know why I had such an easy time with magic. It also would've been nice to know that I have a brother." By now small tears were in Hermione's eyes. "I just wish you would've told me."

A single tear ran down Hermione's cheek which Draco quickly brushed away.

"We're sorry dear but we thought it was for the best. How'd you even find out about it?" (I don't know if I've stated a name or not before so w/e) Mark Granger asked.

"I found out and told Draco and he told her." A voice said from behind them. Cathy and Mark turned around to find the best man, Blaise Zabini, standing behind them. "I'm Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend." Blaise sat down next to Draco and nodded to Hermione.

"Ok, how'd _you_ find out?" Mark asked.

"I was looking through a book when I came across a picture of the Johnson family and low and behold I found that it was your family. I talked to Ross as well. Nice chap he is. Anyways he wasn't too happy about the fact that Hermione here didn't know about all this. He wanted to come to the wedding but I told him not to because I didn't think it was a good idea to just come here and create an emotional rage. Of course I guess Hermione here made that all on her own."

"Hermione, dear, I'm so sorry. We should have told you so we are at fault. Can you ever forgive us?"

After a moment of silence Hermione answered her mother quietly. "We'll see that's all I can say."

And with that the three stood and left the table.

0000

New Zealand, beautiful place, no? That's where Hermione and Draco went for their honeymoon. An extra large suite was rented at the very top floor which Hermione loved. If you went out on the balcony you could see a long, beautiful field filled with bright green grass and flowers. The hotel was in a rather remote and quiet area and was surrounded by fields.

At the moment however the newly married couple was not looking out at the landscape. Instead they were in bed engaging in very physical… activities.

"Oh god," Hermione whispered huskily. Draco rammed into her fast and hard and she screamed out in ecstasy. It was their third day of their honeymoon and yet they had barely been outside at all yet, opting to stay inside and in bed most of the time. Draco collapsed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He was out within moments of closing his eyes and Hermione sighed contently. He had been so gentle their first time which Hermione had appreciated so much at the time…

FLASHBACK

_He traced the curves of her body softly all the while looking into her eyes. His eyes were filled with love and affection that it nearly made her heart explode with happiness. She was still slightly upset over the discussion with her parents but he was slowly cheering her up. Both were completely unclothed and Draco was just waiting for her consent to continue._

_Hermione nodded her head slowly and Draco kissed her softly. He took each of her legs and made her wrap them around his waist. She did so nervously. He kissed again, this time longer as he slowly and carefully lowered himself into her. As he separated from the kiss he once again looked into her eyes waiting for consent. She again nodded and he kissed her again but this time with his eyes open and her own eyes open as well. The looked into eachother's eyes as he slowly broke through he virgin barrier. Little tears appeared in her eyes and as a few fell he kissed them away whispering to her that the pain was normal and would go away soon. Hermione only closed her eyes and tried to take the pain. He had stopped moving so that she could get used to him and get over the pain. But Draco once again whispered to her this time saying to open her eyes and look at him. She consented and looked into his eyes. After a little bit the pain went away and she nodded to him. He once again kissed her keeping his eyes locked on her's and he moved slowly inside of her. Slowly the little pain left turned to pleasure and she moaned softly. Draco smiled against her lips and moved a little bit faster. The louder her moans the faster he got until he reached a speed they both liked._

_He removed her right leg from around his waist making it so that he hit her sensitive spot. She screamed out in climax and he followed soon after. He pulled himself out of her and lay down next to her. Wrapping his arms around her Draco kissed her one last time and fell asleep. Soon after Hermione fell asleep as well with a small smile on her face._

_0000_

Hermione smiled and fell asleep, not aware of the events that would soon come to play…

0000

_(I was going to end this chapter here but I then decided that it would be too short so be happy!)_

_0000_

A month later found Hermione in the bathroom throwing up. She felt awful to say the least. Draco was off at work while she was stuck home sick. Her sickness had been going on for a week and now Ginny was suggesting that she check to see if she was pregnant. Hermione knew it was possible but truly hoped she wasn't. They had just gotten married for heavens sake! Shouldn't they get at least a year of marriage before they have to get ready for a child?

Hermione sighed as Ginny knocked on the bathroom door. She came out of the bathroom and nodded at Ginny. Ginny told her to lie down on the bed and lift her shirt up to just below her breasts. Hermione did so and Ginny cast a spell that Hermione didn't understand. A moment later a light purple, almost lavender, glow erupted from the tip of Ginny's wand which made the lady owning the wand gasp in glee.

"Hermione, you're pregnant and with a boy and a girl at that! Congrats!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What's all the noise about?" asked the voice of Hermione's loving husband. Hermione tugged down her shirt and sat up. She was in shock to say the least and now she had to tell Draco. But of course Hermione needn't worry about telling Draco as Ginny took care of that.

"Congratulations Draco! You're going to be a great father!" Ginny exclaimed while hugged Draco. He was so tall that she only came up to about his waist and he had to look down at her big time. Of course he had to do this to everyone so that could be a facture in it all. Many people thought he was part giant or something because of how tall he was. But of course it was just the veela/vampire/wizard thing.

"What do you mean father?" Draco asked, sputtering as he did so. His eyes were wide in shock and maybe even fear.

"Hermione's pregnant silly! That's why she's been sick all week!" Ginny said in an exasperated tone.

Draco looked over at Hermione for some sort of clarification and slightly to his dismay he got a nod.

"You… you really are pre… pregnant?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yes…" Hermione replied just as quietly. Ginny, seeing that the couple wasn't as happy about this as she was, quietly left the room and manor. She knew that the couple would need to talk.

Draco walked over to the bed and sat down next to his wife. He sighed and looked over at her only to see her head bowed. He gently raised her chin so that she was looking at him and looked her straight in the eyes.

"We'll get through this ok? At least we're married so it's not a sin or something like that. Actually I think it's kind of a good thing. Ya I would have preferred to wait a while before we had a child but we'll get through this, I promise." Draco said softly and gently.

"Draco, we're not having a _child, _we're having children. Twins, a boy and a girl. Can you believe it? Do you still think we'll make through it all?" Hermione responded.

Draco smiled slightly. "Yes, yes I do. I think this is great really. We're going to be parents. We're going to be a family. And now we'll prove to everyone how much we really love eachother and I'll be able to show that I'm not like my father even better. The twins will be raised in a loving atmosphere and that's that. I promise everything will be all right."

"I do hope you're right Draco, I really do."

0000

_Ok so what do you think of that chapter? Not my best but still pretty good in my opinion. Well please review!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Ok so here's the next chapter. Ok so this is the second to last chapter. The next one is the epilogue. I really just can't keep with this story. Can you believe that this trilogy is finally going to end? In my opinion after the first story it just wasn't interesting anymore. So ya here it is._

_Disclaimer: This is JK story. I only own the plot and the people you don't recognize._

_0000_

It had been five months since that moment and so far things were actually going smoothly. The couple's friends and family had been informed of the pregnancy and the nursery was made. Hermione's stomach protruded very well and she already just wanted it all to be over with. Carrying one child was enough work but carrying two… that's just torture.

At that moment Hermione was sitting comfortably, or as comfortably as she could get, on one of the couches in the library. She was reading a book on motherhood silently when Draco entered with someone else. Draco looked rather nervous while the other guy looked totally content. Hermione looked up from her book and smiled at Draco but when she saw the stranger she gave him a confused look.

"Might I ask who you are?" Hermione asked while marking her page in the book. Draco came and sat next to her. The stranger sat down in the armchair directly in front of them.

"I am Ross Johnson, your brother." The man, named Ross, said.

Hermione starred at him with wide eyes. Now that she looked at him she could defiantly see the resemblance. He was tall, roughly 6'3, had hazel eyes, very short brown hair, a single piercing in his right ear and light skin. His outfit consisted of a baggy red tee and baggy blue jeans. He had a silver chain around his neck and his earring was a diamond.

"So I… I guess I finally am able to meet my mysterious brother. Well… hello." Hermione said nervously.

Ross laughed softly. "Hey, so you married a Malfoy eh? Hope you know what you've gotten yourself into." Ross said with a smile. "Oh and congratulations on the pregnancy."

"Thank you, Ross." Hermione said softly.

"No prob, sis." Ross replied with a grin.

"You're having an easy time with this." Draco said suddenly. Hermione had nearly forgotten he was there.

"Eh I've always known about her and my family." Ross said with a shrug. (You notice it's always with a )

"True…" Draco said. He then became silent once again.

For the next few hours Hermione and Ross talked and got to know eachother. It was planned that Ross would be staying with them until the twins were born. He would then go back to America to settle his estate and then return but with his own home.

0000

"Come on Hermione we need another good push." The healer at St Mungo's said. Hermione pushed as hard as she could, gripping Draco's hand so tightly that a couple of bones broke. The screams of a child filled the air as the couple's little boy was born.

Hermione laid back trying to catch her back and Draco was about to let go of her hand so that he could examine his own when Hermione winced once again and the healer told her to push again. For a couple of minutes Hermione pushed until once again the air was filled with screams as the baby girl was born.

The two babies were cleaned and then showed to the new parents. Draco smiled at them both and then at Hermione. He kissed her lips softly and whispered "good job" on her lips. He then stood and exited the room so as to tell their friends and family the news.

In the waiting room he found the women all sitting next to eachother anxiously along with Harry and Mr. Granger. Ross was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and Ron was facing another wall with his head leaned up against it. When they saw Draco Ross stood up straight and asked the question on everybody's mind.

"How are Hermione and the twins?" He asked worriedly.

"They're absolutely fine. I do believe however that I'm not going to hold Hermione's hand again if we have any more children after this. I do believe she broke nearly ever bone in my hand." Draco said while grinning like mad.

All the females rushed over to him and hugged him like mad while the males shook his hand, not the one Hermione had messed up. A healer who had been in the room came up behind him and had him show him his hand. Draco showed it to the healer and the healer healed it immediately. Draco smiled at the group and returned to the room in which Hermione was now asleep in. A nurse came in and asked him if he knew the names of the children.

"I know our planned names but I believe Hermione and I shall talk about it first before we make it official." Draco said kindly while taking a seat next to Hermione's bed.

0000

The next day they had it confirmed that the baby boy was to be named Petar Nicholas Malfoy and the baby girl was to be named Sylvia Janine Malfoy. After a week of staying in the hospital Hermione, Petar and Sylvia were released from the hospital and the family settled down at home. People were constantly coming to visit and see the twins. They were truly well behaved infants, surprisingly, and very beautiful.

The couple of course couldn't be happier. They had two children and eachother. Their family and friends were always there to support them no matter what. While Draco worked almost daily Hermione planned to stay home with the children even after all her training.

All in all the couple had a surprisingly happy ending…

0000

_Ok now all we need is the epilogue which I'm going to write now._


	6. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I only own those who you don't recognize from the books_

_0000_

Blaise and Ginny

In the end Blaise and Ginny were wed and had three children of their own. Their eldest child was named Cory Andrew Zabini. Their middle child was named Cecilia Hilary Zabini. Their youngest was named Julian Dylan Zabini. All three children had black hair and blue eyes. Cory ended up being the class clown per say, Cecilia was the athletic, yet girly one and Julian was the intellectual one. The Zabini family ended up living happily. Blaise died at the age of seventy-eight of a heart attack and Ginny died at age eighty-six of heart failure.

Ron and Pansy

Ron and Pansy were wed a year after Blaise and Ginny and had a son and daughter. Their son, who was the eldest, was named Nathan Gregory Weasley and their daughter was named Marrideth Kristen Weasley. Both children had the classic Weasley red hair and Pansy's deep blue eyes. Ron died because of an explosion on the job and Pansy died of old age.

Jennessica and Ross

Normally you wouldn't marry your half-brother's wife's brother but in the magical world it was ok. Jen and Ross were married after two years of dating and had a son named Jonathan Mitchell Johnson. John had short light blonde hair and hazel eyes. Jen died of a disease which had entered her blood stream and Ross died soon after of the same thing.

Draco and Hermione

Draco and Hermione had three more children, Christian Bailie Malfoy, Andrea Phoebe Malfoy and Leslie Daniel Malfoy. Petar, Sylvia, Christian, Andrea and Leslie all had their father's bleach blonde hair and their mother's brown eyes. Often the Johnson child and the Malfoy children were thought to be brothers and sisters. Draco and Hermione grew old together and both died peacefully of old age.

_Fin_

_0000_

_Well it's over now! R n R!_


End file.
